User blog:Omgitskittykatty/The Year 3013
An edited cover of the Busted song Year 3000. Only the chorus has the same melody of the original song. Lyrics One day when I went into a graveyard I had a funny thought went out to the cyrogenic lab and trapped us in a tube we switched it so we'd wake up in the year 3013 while we were asleep... That guy told another guy he built a time machine like the one in a film I've seen yeah, yeah, he said... I'''ve been to the year three thousand (and 13) nothin' much has changed except everyone else is older and your great great great grand daughter I haven't met (I haven't met) So we went and explored saw nothin' new it's like I've been here before, dudes wait who am I talkin' to? we drove round in a normal car, like the one in the film I've seen Yeah, yeah, it was pretty damn normal I've went to the year 3000 (and 13) nothin' really changed except everyone else is older and your great great great granddaughter I'm looking on Google Maps for (Google Maps for now) ''I took a trip to the year three thousand (and 13) I saw somethin' different I guess it was that Nirvana's Lithium ''was popular again (and so was ''Heart-shaped Box ''but who cares?) He said-- (''Heart-Shaped Box ''begins to play in the background) "hey wait! I got a new complaint forever in debt to your priceless--" Shut up! ''I ''went to the year three thousand (and 13) nothin' really changed except Nirvana was popular again but ''Smells Like Teen Spirit ''was nowhere to be seen hmm, hmmhmm, hmm (Record scratch) (Quietly) I've been to the year three thousand (and 13) it was New Year's Eve... (Normal tempo) so... '''Man: '''Happy New Year! I've been to the years 3013 and 3014 nothin' really changed except about three things I guess we'll have to wait until 3015 and by the way I found your great great great granddaughter she's pretty fine she's pretty fine (Guitar solo which goes on for two minutes) oh, boy, she's pretty fine. The song's lyrics make a story of three people going into a cryogenic tube and getting frozen to wake up in December 12, 3013 and they try to find some guy's granddaughter using Google Maps. The verse about Nirvana shows that Nirvana is becoming less popular recently and it bursts again in 3013. The man who shouts "''Happy New Year!" has a Bugs Bunny-like voice (The Wabbit Who Came to Dinner). The song also contains part of Nirvana's song Heart-shaped Box. The song was not released as a single but was performed live. The three main characters are Jessica, Nick and Dave. The music video shows sequences similar to the first episode of Futurama ''(''Space Pilot 3000) but with the video changed to match the plot of the song. The last few seconds show the gang waiting for several years until the universe is destroyed by giraffes (first enslaved by giraffes in 7699) in 9999. On radio and television, the two minute guitar solo is cut and just skips to "Oh, boy, she's pretty fine." The music video also contains a split second of a ''Rick and Morty ''episode. The song goes on for four minutes and two minutes for the radio edit. Category:Blog posts